1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anchor bolt drilling and setting device for inserting anchor bolts in the region of the tunnel side wall up to near to the face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anchor bolt drilling and setting devices for this purpose can be found in GB-A-2229945, for example. The known construction for an anchor bolt drilling and setting device assumes a manipulator which may be swivelled in all directions and is multiply bendable, which should make it possible to drive both roof anchor bolts and anchor bolts into the tunnel side wall or gallery side walls from one and the same basic position using an anchor bolt drilling and setting device. In view of the fact that it is fixed to a defined point of the frame structure of the road-driving machine, this kind of manipulator has to be able to span large distances, which could naturally give rise to a number of operating conditions in which the stability is lower than it is in other operating positions. In particular, it should be assumed that with roof anchor bolts the distance is usually different from the distance which would be necessary to set anchor bolts in the tunnel side wall. With selective cutting machines, in which these kinds of anchor bolt drilling and setting devices are usually used, the jib may be used to cover a larger or smaller swivel range in a vertical direction. The cutting tools may also be swivelled out laterally from the machine's longitudinal axis on the same cutter bar, during which as a whole the face is a part of a calotte-type dome. If the anchoring is to be performed close to the face, naturally a combined device for anchoring in the roof and in the tunnel side wall is only able to access different positions over a relatively large adjusting distance of the anchor bolt drilling and setting device. If the length of the anchor bolt drilling and setting device is pre-specified, the manipulator has to ensure that this device may be swivelled in all directions, which in certain positions, particularly for setting anchor bolts in the tunnel side wall, cannot exclude the possibility of a collision of the rear end of the anchor bolt drilling and setting device with the jib for the cutting tools. Although devices which are intended exclusively for anchoring in the roof are usually adjustable in a substantially vertical direction and may be constructed so that in principle they cannot collide with the cutter bar which can move over the face, at least when such devices are intended to swivel far enough to enable the same anchor bolt drilling and setting devices to drive anchor bolts into the tunnel side wall they cannot be freely adjusted at the tunnel side wall without colliding with the cutter bar. Furthermore, it is not usually possible to use such devices to set anchor bolts parallel to each other in the tunnel side wall, as the swivel kinetics only permit drill holes which more or less intersect each other or are at a skew to each other to be driven in the tunnel side wall.
In principle, the use of anchor bolt drilling and setting devices for anchoring work in the tunnel side wall region which differ from the anchor bolt drilling and setting devices used for the roof is known; for reasons of space, such known devices are usually arranged at a long distance from the face on stationary parts of the road-driving machine. So far, an arrangement of such separate anchor bolt drilling and setting devices for the tunnel side wall with the possibility of being able to set any drill holes in the tunnel side wall region and, in particular, drill holes parallel to each other in the tunnel side wall region near to the face, has not been suggested, clearly because of the limited spatial relationships in the face region and the risk of such devices colliding with a jib or cutter bar of a road-driving machine.